eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific State
|image= |season=3 |episode=33 |jdate=4 December, 2005 |edate=9 December, 2006 |previous=Start It Up |next=Inner Flight }} Overview Gekkostate takes a short break at a popular lifting spot after the destruction caused by the Coralian attack. Renton searches for memorabilia in order to try and cheer up Eureka, while Holland and Talho learn the location of Master Norb and make plans to assault the capital to rescue him. Meanwhile Holland and Talho confront the feelings they have for one another. Synopsis The episode begins with Stoner narrating about the Earth, a planet that humanity left 10,000 years ago. He explains the sport of surfing, which is similar to the sport called lifting that they currently do. It then cuts to Renton and Eureka flying in the Nirvash over the recent city to be attacked. They search for survivers and come up empty handed. Talho tells them to go back to the Gekko and Eureka wants to continue searching, but Renton tells her they are too late. She apologizes because she, a Coralian, feels some guilt that her own kind is killing humans. Even Holland is taking it hard, but Ken-Goh points out that they're not too slow, the military's just moving fast and the Gekko is getting there. He also says the crew should rest, and Holland relents. Talho is worried that the info they're running might be fake and Holland reminds her even she needs to take care of herself. Back on the Gekko, Dr. Bear and a group of scientists are studying the Nirvash and talking with Renton. Renton says that the new spec2 Nirvash is easier to control than he thought. Dr. Bear wonders where Eureka is and Renton says she's in her room resting. He says that right now she needs some space and shouldn't be bothered. Dr. Bear says that since Renton is Eureka's partner, he should always be by her side. He says that Renton just needs an excuse to start talking to Eureka, and suggests that he find a special memory item they both share. Dr. Bear shows him a strawberry flavored candy that he refers to as his memory item with Mischa. Renton says that he and Eureka dont have any memory related items. Dr. Bear says that Renton should go find a memory they can both share. Talho is seen looking through a photo album filled with pictures of her and Holland when they were younger. She lays down and starts thinking about how Holland always keeps to himself and doesn't open up to her. She sits up and feels around in her pocket and pulls out the braclet that Holland bought for her and she has used as a necklace, and continues to ponder how Holland doesn't open up to her. Renton whines and complains about not being able to find a memory item that he and Eureka can share, despite looking through so many magazines. Talho walks up and asks Renton whats wrong. He explains the situation to her and she starts laughing. She goes onto say that the item he picks isn't what is important but the memories that the two of them share. She continues her heart felt speech by saying that the time you spend with the person you love is what actually matters. Renton acknowledges her comments and leans over the side of the couch. He asks Talho what their flying in. She says it's trapar dust and it happens once in a while when there's a good wave nearby. She asks Renton if he wants go go lifting. The Gekko lands for repairs, which was actually a fake report sent by Talho. Talho and Renton go into a storage room where they see something covered in a big cloth. Renton wonders what it is and she removes the cloth. He finds out it is a longboard, used for lifting more than one person on the same board. She loans it to Renton on one condition: that he rides it with Eureka. Renton says that he doesn't know how to ask Eureka to lift with him and Talho smacks him over the head. She tells him that protecting someone doesn't necessarily mean love and says that he's going to have to figure it out on his own. Sonia catches Matthieu and Hilda trying to go lift and wonders why their so calm about their whole situation. They shrug her off and leave. Dr. Bear and Holland are talking about the Coralians and how Renton and Eureka can deal with them. Talho shows up with Holland's board and wants him to go lifting. Renton goes to Eureka's room where she's laying down. He ponders that he doesn't know what the future holds for them, so for now, the only thing he can do for her is take her outside. Eureka wonders if she is too troublesome and Renton says she's not. Renton tells her to trust him and they go outside. Talho and Holland sit and start talking about Holland's depression. She tells him to go lifting which is the only thing that makes him feel happy. He says that he will, and that this might be his last ride. He tries to lift but ends up falling off his board, due to his leg injury. Talho begs him to stop and he shrugs her off. He continues to try to lift and she tries to get him to stop. He starts crying, calling himself pathetic, and saying that his only talent is for lifting. He says he cherishes the planet that lets him lift and the planet that he met her on, which is why he can never forgive anyone who is trying to destroy it. She comforts him and they start to cry together. The necklace falls out of Talho's pocket and Holland wants to borrow it. They look up at the sky and see Renton and Eureka happily riding on the longboard. Holland gathers the entire Gekkostate in the lounge and says that he's used lifting and a number of other things to run away from his problems. He also says that he didn't realize that he was hurting those he said he was protecting. For the first time ever, he apologizes to everyone over how he has treated them, especially Renton and Eureka. The camera zooms up on Talho's and Holland's hands which shows rings (which were the necklace) on their left ring fingers, which is a sign of their engagement. He goes onto say that he's decided to disband the Gekkostate, shocking everyone and they demand to know why. Talho says that they received information from a former coworker of hers from the military that reported Master Norb has appeared at the Capital after spending three years in hiding. Holland says he's going into the Capital to rescue Norb and probably won't make it out alive. He continues by saying no one has to follow him and he will respect them even if they decide to leave. Everyone refuses to leave and takes their positions on the Gekko. Holland repeats that he disbanded Gekkostate and Renton says that everyone talked it out and that they won't let him disband them. Holland gives them a new order to change their course to get ready to invade the Capital. Stoner, finishes developing a picture of Eureka and Renton riding on the longboard. He dubs the picture "Pacific State". Major Events *Holland finally acknowledges his feelings towards Talho, and with the rings on their left ring fingers, it is strongly implied they are now engaged. *Renton and Eureka lift together on Talho's old Longboard, which Stoner takes a picture of and uses as the cover of the next ray=out issue. *Holland admits his past mistakes over his behavior and how he has treated everyone, especially Renton and Eureka, and apologizes. *Despite being warned that going to the Capital to capture Norb is a suicide mission, the Gekko crew decides to go rather than let Holland disband them. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Pacific State" by 808 State. *This is the last time Holland will ever Lift in the series, due to his leg injury. *Holland surprises everyone by giving an apology to them, especially for how he's treated Renton and Eureka. *Stoner named the photo of Renton and Eureka lifting together on the longboard "Pacific State". *This is the first time Holland is seen crying. *As of this episode, Talho starts being somewhat kinder towards Renton, even helping Renton figure out how to cheer up Eureka after the events of the previous episodes. Category:Eureka Seven